Rebound
by wendeleen
Summary: The love of Draco's life loved another and was set to marry her. The worst part was the person was his flesh and blood.


Title: Rebound

Pairing: Top Harry/Bottom Draco

Disclaimer: Not mine but belong to JKRowling

Warning: Very slight het relationship

* * *

It was wrong. This couldn't be happening. Draco watched sadly as the man he loved proposed his mother and his mother smiled happily and accepts the proposal. He heard the people around them whispering how adorable they looked together and how they suit each other. His heart clenched as they kissed and parted; arms around each other. It didn't matter that his mother was marrying someone of her child's age or that she was marrying the-boy-who-lived. All that mattered was that his mother had deflected from the dark side months earlier than he had and that she had charmed her way through the light side. 

Draco thought back the reason why he had ever thought that he wanted to save his parents and sacrificed himself. His father was willing to sell his son's soul to the Dark Lord and his mother had betrayed him by saving herself and ignoring her son's plea for help. If it wasn't because of Severus, Draco would have probably been dead by now. Maybe it was because during those dark times it was easier to think that his parents cared at least a little about him. Draco felt his eyes starting to water and he quickly turned his eyes away from the repulsive sight before him.

His mother knew, she knew how much Draco love Harry but she betrayed him. She betrayed her own son so that she was saved from the clutches of the ministry. The ministry of magic was more than willing to take away all of the Malfoy's treasure, but as she was now Harry Potter's fiancée, they wasn't anything they could do without the-boy-who-killed-you-know-who destroying them. His mother had always cared more about her worldly treasures than anything in the world.

A hand on Draco's shoulder shook him out of his musings and he turned quickly around to face the person. It was Harry. Harry Potter, the man to be his father and his mother's wife. The man who he had love all his life. The man who was smiling and laughing happily as he hold his mother in his arms.

"Malfoy. I hope you're well. Do you need a refill?" nodded Harry towards the empty glass in Draco's hand.

Draco just stared blankly at him. Harry shifted uncomfortably, looking at Narcissa for guidance as to how to behave around her son. Narcissa smiled at Harry chidingly.

"Draco, how about you and Harry get to know each other better? I'm sure you'll have so much to talk about. I'll just go and talk to the other women," said his mother smiling genially towards her son. Draco blinked slowly. His eyes cold and unnerving as he stared at his mother. Narcissa flinched at the expression on her son's face and hurried away; leaving the two men behind.

"Look Malfoy. Whatever your problem is with me, I don't want you to involve your mother into this. Okay. She hasn't done anything…" Harry trailed off when he saw Malfoy's chilling gaze turned to him.

It didn't matter that the blonde was three inches shorter than him or that the man was slender while he was much more muscular. The moment Malfoy looked at him, every thing Harry wanted to say was frozen by the blonde's intimidating gaze. He knew that Malfoy was utterly against him marrying Narcissa but he didn't realise the extend of his disapproval. During the war, Malfoy and him, they were…they weren't really friends but neither were they enemies. There was a sort of companionship between the two of them. But that was destroyed the moment he revealed his relationship with Narcissa. Harry could see from the very second he came down the stairs of 12 Grimauld Place with his partner in hand that the camaraderie between the two of them dissolved into ashes.

No matter what Harry did, he wasn't able to fix the broken bridge between them. And Harry felt dearly the loss of what they had. His heart squeezed tightly when he thought about how much Malfoy hated him now that he had proposed the blonde's mother.

"Is there anything else you wish to discuss Potter or are you just going to stand there dumbly," said Draco coolly.

"I…" Harry paused when he heard the crack in his voice. "Me and the gang are having a party on Sunday. It a bachelor's party for Ron. He's getting married next week. So you'll come yeah,"

Draco stared at Harry for what felt like ages before he gave him a curt nod and turned away from the brunette. Harry blinked stupidly as he watched Malfoy walked away from him.

"Stupid, stupid Potter. Stupid depressing party and where the hell is Severus," Cursed Draco as he scanned the room for his mentor. There at the corner of the room, near the door. Draco glided to where the potion master hid but he made sure that the man knew that he was approaching him. The war made him a very cautious man.

"Severus," greeted Draco.

The man in question glanced at him. "Having a horrible time then. I warned you not to come."

"And miss the surprise occasion." Replied Draco sourly as he grabbed onto a glass of red wine from a waiter passing by.

"Draco…" sighed his mentor tiredly.

"She's still a bitch and he's still a bastard. Nothing changed."

"Except that you're in love with the so call bastard,"

Draco glanced at Severus before swallowing the remaining wine in his glass. Severus saw clearly the small sarcastic smirk on the blonde's lips. Severus knew about his feelings toward the-boy-who-would-not-die and obviously he disapproved. But seeing as the man himself was in a relationship with the boy-who-would-not-die godfather; Remus Lupin, he couldn't do anything other than disapprove.

"Draco. It's been ages since your last visit." Greeted Remus.

Draco was cursing himself for not noticing that the man was nearby but he turned around and greeted the man graciously. After all, Remus was also a friend of his.

"I was busy," was all Draco replied.

Remus stared at Draco intensely but didn't comment on the lame answer. Draco chatted amicably towards Remus and Severus the whole night when he heard himself giggle at a lame joke Severus was making. He knew than that he was drunk; he had been chugging down glasses after glasses of wine that night and even though he didn't get easily drunk, he had just past his limit. Draco knew too that being drunk was a horrible thing for him to become for he was an emotional drunk. It was time for him to depart but suddenly Harry arrived and all plans to run disappeared from his mind.

"Hey, Remus, Severus, Draco. I think the three of you should lay off the wine. You're becoming a bit too noisy and I think you're all drunk," said Harry grinning at his godfather's drunken behaviour. Snape grabbed onto his boyfriend when Remus almost fell of the chair.

"I think we should go. Potter, take Draco home would you. He's too drunk to arrive safely," said Sanpe as he hauled his partner towards the door.

Before Harry could protest Snape apparated away. Harry looked down at Malfoy who was currently sitting on the floor; playing with the glass. Harry sighed and kneeled down to pull Malfoy up when the man giggled playfully. Harry gaped at the blonde. Malfoy looked at him blinking coyly and let out a small cute sounding hiccupped. Malfoy crawled slowly towards him and onto his lap to wrap his arms around Harry's neck. Harry's brain froze at Malfoy's action but his eyes scanned quickly around the room to make sure that others weren't observing them. Luckily no one was.

"Malfoy…"

"Dwaco. Call me Dwaco. Not 'hic' Malfoy,"

"Yes, well Draco let go of me before any one sees us,"

"Don't wanna. 'sides Sevews told 'hic' told you to bwing 'hic' me home."

"I am. But not like this. Come on Mal…Draco stand up properly,"

Draco pouted and tightened his grip around Harry. "No! Cawy me 'hic' home like thwis!"

Harry tried to escape from Malfoy grasp but failed. "But you'll be too heavy for me to carry,"

"No I'm not! 'hic' I saw you cawy her 'hic' befow and I'm 'hic' the same weight as 'hic' she is," replied the sulking blonde.

"You can't be the same weight as her Draco. It's not possible," replied Harry but he complied and carried the blonde bridal style after casting a Disillusionment charm on them.

Harry was rather surprised to find that the man was quite light, well not as light as he had claimed to be, but seeing as the blonde was two inches taller than his mother and much broader, he was rather light. Once they were out of the door, Harry apparated them to Malfoy's apartment.

Draco realised that he was behaving like an idiot but no matter what did he wasn't able to control his body especially the things that came out of his mouth. He observed from a corner of his brain as he vomited onto Harry's new robe and the man dropped him on the floor! If he wasn't mistaken, his mother had given the brunette the robe as a present for defeating the Dark Lord. He smiled smugly as Harry cursed as he tried to clean of the mess.

"Draco! Ewww… that's just gross. I can't wear this anymore. If Narcissa saw this she'll be furious. I have to hide this. No wait. It's better if I throw this away," cursed Harry as he striped out of his robe.

"You…you 'ate me. You 'ate me fow puwking on yow wobe," said a small voice on the floor.

Harry glanced down towards the floor and he was ready to scold the man when he looked at the blonde properly. Malfoy's lips were wobbling and his eyes were glistening with tears. The man looked as if he was about to burst into tears. Harry kneel down and froze. He was never good with dealing with emotions but he could just…

Malfoy threw himself onto Harry and clung onto him as the blonde burst into tears; muttering how 'sowy' he was 'fow puwking on Hawy's wobe'. Harry felt bewildered but he cautiously wrapped his arms around the other man and assured the blonde that he was forgiven. After awhile Malfoy stopped crying but he was still sniffling slightly. The blonde pull back and stared at Harry forlornly; his eyes red and swollen from the outburst.

"I'm weally sowy Hawy," sniffed the blonde.

Harry smiled and petted the blonde's hair, smoothing it down.

"Come on. We have to clean you up and get you to bed." Beamed Harry as he got up from the uncomfortable position on the floor.

Malfoy smiled sweetly back and raised his arms, silently pleading Harry to carry him. Harry rolled his eyes but scooped up the blonde and carried him to the toilet. Now once again Harry was unsure what to do as he placed the man into the bathtub. No matter how Harry looked at it, there was no way for Malfoy to clean himself without drowning. Harry sighed as he hauled himself into the tub. He rolled up his sleeves and his trousers then he carefully popped Malfoy's button one by one. Like every pureblood, Malfoy was completely naked underneath his robe. It was strange as Harry had lived with other boys in school and he had seen them naked but seeing Malfoy naked made Harry blush; heavily.

The blonde's skin was almost like his mother except that Narcissa's skin was as white as snow while Malfoy's skin was of peachier colour. But both skins were smooth and beautiful to look at. Harry shook his head to clear off the thought. Why the hell was he comparing mother and son!?

Harry peeled off the robe from Malfoy and proceeds to wash him. He made sure to avoid looking at Malfoy's privates. In fact, Harry was so concentrated on not looking at the blonde's private that he accidentally over scrub him; on the left nipple. It was Malfoy's gasp that made him realise what he was doing. Harry stare at the skin before him in dismay. Malfoy's skin was red; scraped raw by the rough sponge. Harry observed with guilt when he saw that Draco's chest and stomach were also red. Unconsciously Harry felt his eyes trailed down the small trail of hair on the blonde's belly button and downward and yelped loudly. Malfoy was turned on; badly, judging by the precum dripping out of the tip.

Malfoy blinked at Harry sadly as the man scrabbled away from him. "I'm sowy Hawy. I didn't mean to be noisy but it huwts. What should I do? It weally hwuts Hawy," mourned the blonde, staring dejectedly at his pained cock.

"I…just, just stay there. I'll think of something," stuttered Harry, staring blankly at Malfoy's weeping cock.

Harry was sure that Malfoy was really in pain, the man looked like he was about to cry any moment now. He wasn't sure what to do but he was sure that he didn't want the blonde to cry again. Harry scanned around the room and his eyes fell onto a small cloth situated nearby. Harry reached out and grabbed the cloth, almost falling out of the tub in progress. He took a deep breath and placed the cloth on to Malfoy's source of pain. The blonde stared widely at him; trembling in need but as ordered didn't move. Slowly Harry placed his hand on the cloth and stroke. Malfoy gasped loudly and grabbed onto Harry's arms clutching at the arm; his nails digging into the flesh underneath. Harry winced slightly but didn't stop his action.

The blonde clung onto Harry, small mewl and moans escaping from his lips as his hips rock according to the tempo Harry was stroking. Suddenly Malfoy stopped moving and whimpered loudly. Harry felt the cock underneath him spasm and Malfoy slumped against Harry; exhausted. Harry pulled the cloth of Malfoy and quickly washed the man off. Harry tried to get the man to walk by himself but the blonde was already half-asleep and wouldn't budge. Once again Harry had to carry the man towards his bed after he dried the blonde.

Malfoy blinked sleepily before raising his arms towards Harry.

"What do you want now!?" growled Harry. He was tired and cold and all he want now was to go home and lie in bed with his beloved.

"Sweep with me. I'm scwaed and don wanna sweep alone," pouted Malfoy; his arms still raised.

Harry cursed himself for his hero's tendencies but he quickly stripped until only his boxer was left. Then he crawl onto the bed; exhausted. It didn't matter that Harry tried to keep as far away as he could from Malfoy, the moment Harry settled do wont he bed the blonde immediately pounced on his and wrapped his arms around him and burrowed his face into Harry's chest. Harry stared at the blonde hair; bewildered at what he just let happened. Malfoy had manipulated him to carry him home, bath him, bring him off and now cuddle against him. This was getting ridiculous. He would have moved away but the bed was so comfortable and the man snuggling against him felt so good; Narcissa wasn't a cuddler, she hated being too close to someone when she slept. With that thought in Harry's mind he immediately fell asleep.

Harry was having a good dream; a wet dream. Beautiful peach skin that bruised easily and tight, wet, heat surrounding his cock. Harry realised that he was waking up but his hips were still moving as he frot against the blonde. Harry placed his hands on the blonde's hips grinding faster and faster between firm arsecheeks before he gave one last thrust and came powerfully. Harry sighed and bit into the slender beautiful neck before him. Malfoy yelped loudly and turned to face Harry.

Harry gave a loud scream when he realise who he had frotted against and fell out of bed as a feet kick him brutally on the stomach. Harry groaned painfully clutching onto his stomach suddenly conscious that he was naked and sticky with come.

"Malfoy what the hell!" asked Harry angrily as he tug the blanket to cover his body.

An angry blonde head appeared from the bed and looked down at him.

"I should ask you that! You're in my bed. Naked and I'm wet and sticky with your come between my arse and you bit me!!" shouted Malfoy; eyes glaring daggers at him.

Harry blushed as he glanced down the floor; keeping a tight grip on the blankets.

"I'm sorry. I had this dream and I swear I didn't realise it was you!" cried Harry feeling very guilty for accusing Malfoy on something the blonde had not done. In fact if he remembered clearly it was Harry that did all the work. Harry blush again when his brain provided the image from before clearly. But he was sure that he wore his boxers before he went to sleep. He wondered where it went.

Malfoy just huffed angrily; rubbing at the spot where Harry had bit him.

"Here. Let me look at that. I really, really sorry Malfoy," said Harry as he carefully approached the blonde and sat at the edge of the bed. Harry moved Malfoy hands away and his sated cock gave another twitch when he saw the purplish teeth mark on Malfoy's neck.

"Bloody hell Malfoy! You look like you got bitten by a vampire. I was sure I didn't bit you that hard!" exclaimed Harry as he stroke the mark with a finger.

Malfoy shifted slightly and grumbled. "Yeah well I bruise easily. Look, I can even see the fingerprints you left on my hips,"

Harry looked down and sure enough he could see the imprints of his fingertips on Malfoy's hips.

Harry bit his lips in remorse and withdrew his wand from the bedside table. "Here let me heal it,"

"No way Potter. You're not going to get close to me with that wand in you hand. I don't trust your ability for healing spells," cried Malfoy as he scuttled away from him.

"But… but," sputtered Harry.

"No buts and clean yourself for goodness sake. Go home Potter. My mother will be waiting for you," ordered Malfoy, trying to distract him.

The distraction worked as Harry yelped and rushed into the toilet with his clothes.

Draco giggled playfully and quietly when he saw Harry's arse jiggled as he ran to the toilet. He caress the bite mark on his neck and smiled dreamily. He could still feel Harry's dried cum on him.

Harry had left his boxers which lay forgotten on the bed. It was in the way before; obviously he had to take them off the man. Draco moaned slightly when he thought about what happened a while before. He had woken up to find the brunette in his bed, half naked and turned on. Draco did the only thing he could and that was by shifting closer to the man, but the boxers were in the way so he had charmed it off. God, when he remembered the way Harry's cock felt between his arsecheeks; thrusting against him, come splattering on him when the other man came. Draco had also came with him, but he had the sense to charmed himself clean before turning to look at the man.

He wondered what it would feel like if Harry was thrusting into him; plunging deep into his recess. Draco shifted slightly, his cock half hard already. He pressed the heel of his hand onto it. He didn't want to have an erection before Harry was out of the house. Draco stretched like a cat, wincing lightly when he heard his bones popping; incidentally the blanket fell down the bed, exposing all of the blonde's assets. A gasp filled the room; Harry was standing by the toilet's door; his hair dripping wet and he was only wearing his pants, which meant that his muscles on the chest, stomach and arms were shown.

Draco quickly grabbed a pillow to cover his privates and blatantly stared at the man.

"Can I help you Potter?" asked Draco coolly.

"Uh…um have you…um seen my boxers?" stammered the poor man; blushing bright red.

"No I haven't," lied Draco unashamedly, his grey eyes piercing.

"Oh… well, I uh," stuttered Harry, trying to look anywhere but the blonde in front of him.

Draco sighed heavily, rolling his eyes.

"My god Potter such a display of words. Go out and make yourself at home. I need to clean myself, your cum has made me sticky," ordered Draco as he walked unabashedly towards the bathroom with the pillow in front of his private. That meant that his arse was on view.

Harry found his eyes drawn to Malfoy's butt which bounced slightly as he walked. Before Malfoy could shut the door Harry saw his remains flaking on the blonde and Harry almost moan out loud. The door shut and Harry bang his head on his fist. He was being so stupid. He was going to get married to Malfoy's mother but here he was first humping Malfoy, then looking at his arse and liking it! Harry groaned and rushed out to the kitchen. Surprisingly for a person who claimed to hate muggles, Malfoy's kitchen was filled with muggle stuff. Even Harry didn't have some of the things. Harry decided that although he was very curious but he didn't want to kill himself by messing with Malfoy's stuff. His hand itched though and he was very, very tempted, plus Malfoy was taking a very, very long time to take his bath. What the hell was he doing in the bathroom so long?

Harry sighed and eyed the objects around the kitchen again. Just as he was about to make his mind to fiddle around with the fridge, Malfoy appeared and startled him out of the chair.

"Graceful Potter, very graceful," snarked Malfoy; smirking evilly.

Harry glared at the blonde and raised himself back on the chair. Malfoy walked to the fridge and begun pulling out a few ingredients and to Harry's surprised; the blonde started cooking. Harry stared at the man. He couldn't believe that this was the boy Narcissa had said to be spoilt, childish and petty and never lift a hand to help any one. Malfoy cooked the same way he walked, with grace and elegance. The blonde looked comfortable in the kitchen and the smells coming out of the pan was mouth watering. A few minutes later, Malfoy dished out the food and served.

"What is it?" asked Harry curiously as Malfoy placed a plate of the colourful egg in front of him.

"It's omelette Potter. I just add some other ingredients to it," drawled the blonde.

Harry cautiously poked at it before taking a bite. It was delicious. It was as tasty as Molly's cooking, maybe even better. Harry polished off his plate quickly and before long was drooling at Malfoy's plate. The blonde glared at him warning him silently. But the omelette, Narcissa had never cook for him and he had enough of his own cooking and it was yummy! Harry made a stab on the omelette and succeed to tear off a piece but it wasn't enough. Malfoy was staring at him furiously.

"Potter you've finished yours! Don't go taking mine!" cried Malfoy, fiercely protecting his plate.

Harry pleaded silently with his eyes but the blonde turned up his nose and ate the egg. Harry growled and an idea appeared in his head. When Malfoy was slightly distracted, Harry made a grab for the plate. Unfortunately the blonde had an iron grip on it, so his plan failed.

"Oh for god sake Potter. Fine, if you want it so much, beg me to feed you," drawled Malfoy smugly, certain that Harry won't do it.

On normal occasion Harry wouldn't have done it but he had no one to cook for him the past week and he was hungry. His own cooking wasn't satisfactory.

"Please, please Malfoy feed me," begged Harry, his face red with embarrassment.

Draco stared at Harry with disbelief but as promised he fed the man with his omelette. Harry looked like a child, happily munching on his food without caring what he was doing to Draco. What the hell was he doing!? Harry was getting married to his mother and here he was flirting with the man who was going to be his father. Eww. Horrible thought. The fork Draco was holding clattered loudly on the plate as he went and made some coffee. If he remembered clearly, Harry had always preferred to have his coffee with loads of milk and sugar, while he preferred his coffee with milk only.

Draco turned and pushed the mug towards Harry.

"Loads of sugar and milk and I didn't poison it," said Draco as he saw Harry's hesitation.

"Oh..um. Thanks for the coffee, you remembered how I like it," Harry looked at him in surprise.

Draco just shrugged and sip his coffee. But he saw that Harry wasn't drinking the coffee he made.

"You're not drinking it," Draco stated flatly.

"I…Narcissa doesn't want me to drink coffee like that anymore. Said it wasn't fit for a hero. She wants me to train to have it black," mumbled Harry, staring longingly at the coffee.

Draco's hands clenched tightly on the mug he was holding. What is it with Potter and his mother!? Oh Narcissa said this, she said that, told me not to do this, bla bla bla Narcissa.

"Fine. If you don't want it I'll throw it away and make a black one for you," bit Draco as he put down his mug and grasp Harry's.

"NO! Wait. I'll have it. Besides what Narcissa don't know won't hurt her right?" said Harry as he pulled the mug towards him and drank it with a blissful expression on his face. "Perfect"

Draco had to hide the smile that was appearing behind the mug. Harry can be so childish sometimes. But everything good had to end sooner or later. Harry had to go back home to his mother and Draco…well he had to continue on his life. Draco hardened his heart and glared at Har…no, Potter.

"Are you finished? Well if you are please get out of my house and never come back. Understand! Good!" barked Draco as he pushed Harry out of his house and slammed the door; tears prickling his eyes.

Harry stared at the door slammed on his face. He was half naked and holding Malfoy's mug, oh there were still some coffee in them. Malfoy always knew how to brew a perfect coffee.

"Hey! Malfoy! I need my boxers. Come on Malfoy! It's really uncomfortable just wearing my jeans," yelled Harry, banging the door with his free hand.

A glare from Malfoy's neighbour stopped him but Malfoy still hadn't answered the door. The blonde was really unpredictable. He was sure that they had a friendly breakfast before, now…

Urghh… blonde's they're so emotional. Now he had to confront with another angry blonde at home.

Narcissa had been really, really upset with him. Harry stayed out overnight in goodness knows where and came back home half naked. She was especially mad at him when he tried to explained to her that he had to stay at her son's apartment and that he was half naked because Malfoy puked on him. Now Narcissa won't speak or look at him. Malfoy wouldn't answer his calls either. He needed his lucky boxers. What a miserable week.

Fortunately there was Ron's bachelor party tomorrow. Malfoy probably would be there. Great he could ask the blonde for his boxers. He wondered what Malfoy was currently doing.

Draco was nervous. He hadn't answered any of Harry's calls. He was determined to keep the boxers no matter what the man said. He also had to go to the bachelor party tomorrow. Blaise, Remus and Severus expected him to go. What cruel friends. No matter how much he cajoled, bribed or threatened they were still forcing him to go to the party. In fact, the three of them had found him a date for the party. A date! Here he was thinking it was a bachelor's party. What was he going to wear? He had nothing, absolutely nothing to wear. Yes, that could be the reason why he couldn't go. Draco firecalled Blaise and stated his reason. Unfortunately Blaise not only didn't accept his reasoning, the man had the courage to pull him from the fire place and into his house, he could have died.

So here he was waiting for his friend to change and go shopping. He used to love shopping now, who was he kidding! He still loved shopping and Blaise was paying! He'll make Blaise regret the day he ever cross Draco Malfoy.

"Great party Ron! Who arranged it?" called Harry over the loud music.

"Seamus. He's the one organising the party and invitations," yelled Ron; observing the club. "Hey, is that Malfoy!"

Harry turned quickly to where Ron was pointing. It was indeed Malfoy…with his date!?

"Malfoy's gay?" asked Harry surprised.

"Duh, everyone knows that. He wasn't only gay in fact, there were rumours that he fancied you," replied Ron; amused.

"He fancies me?" mumbled Harry to himself as he observed the blonde and his date.

Malfoy was surprisingly wearing muggle clothing. He was wearing tight denims that hugged his arse but was flared at the bottom. He was also wearing a very low cut black t-shirt that showed of his neck and collarbone. He looked scrumptious. Malfoy's date was a few inches taller than him and was equally pale. The man had brownish hair with brown streak in them and he was rather handsome. The man was also currently wearing a smug smile at bagging the sexiest man in the room. The man looked possessive of Malfoy and glared at anyone looking to long at his date. Malfoy himself was pleased with the attention given. Harry stomped at the part of his mind which was saying stuff like how he wished that it was him who was embracing Malfoy and the one who would go home with the blonde tonight.

Draco was actually quite impressed with Blaise choice for him. The guy was handsome, rich, muscular, although a bit too pale for his liking, but other than that the man was almost perfect. His name was Rio Angles. The arms wrapped around him were possessive and quite protective but he liked it. It made him feel rather safe and wanted. It had been ages since he had been with anyone. Since sixth year actually, that meant seven years. Wow! That was a long time.

"Hey, what are you thinking about," whispered Rio seductively into his ear.

Draco shivered slightly, his body moulding into Rio's embrace. "Nothing important. Do you want to dance?" asked Draco, grinding lightly into the hardness that was poking him.

Rio gasped and held Draco's hips still. "With pleasure." And with that Rio separated them and pulled him to the dance floor where they begin a sensual and erotic sex dance. Other than Harry, he had never been so captivated by another man but Rio was different. Rio made Draco want and beg and plead to be plundered. Maybe Rio was the answer for him to forget about Harry. The brunette embraced him tightly and kissed him lightly on the lips. Yes, Rio was the answer for him to move on.

Harry growled angrily at the couple. How dare they… How could Malfoy do this to him?! The blonde was supposed to like him, not be with another man. And they weren't aloud to behave so…so. They weren't supposed to dance like they're having sex. Malfoy was stringing the both of them along. This whole week Malfoy was always in his dream. Harry could still see the lean body writhing sexily against him as Harry pounded the tight arse. He could still remember how easily Malfoy bruised. Harry realised that it was all played in his dreams. But in those dreams Malfoy had always been so submissive and willing. It made Harry longed to see if the real Malfoy was as compliant as the one in his dreams. And to see the blonde with another man made his blood boil.

All thoughts about Narcissa were forgotten. Narcissa had never been his first choice for a partner, but the was some sort of a pull that made him fixate his attention towards her. It seems that the less time he had spent with the woman the less the force of attraction was. This whole week Narcissa was too upset to even look at Harry, that meant that she spend less time with him. Maybe that's why he was preoccupied with Malfoy. Harry brushed off all the thoughts in his mind and decided to act rashly and Griffindorishly. Harry rushed towards where Malfoy and his date were last seen.

"Malfoy. I need to speak to you. Privately." Barked Harry, grasping the blonde's arm. He had to forcefully stop himself from punching Malfoy's date when he saw the blonde's state. Malfoy's eyes were glazed over with lust and he looked slightly confused as he stared at Harry.

"Hum…What do you want Potter. Go away. Can't you see we're busy." Drawled the blonde as he turned around and resume kissing the other man.

Harry growled and pulled roughly the arm under his. Malfoy stumbled and Harry caught the man before he could fall.

"You are coming with me now!" demanded Harry as he dragged the blonde forcefully out of the club. He wasn't bothered by Malfoy's protest or the way Malfoy was trying to pull away.

A fist caught him at the side of his head and Harry staggered slightly, but his grip on Malfoy didn't falter. Harry spin towards his attacker; it was Malfoy's date. Harry snarled and let go of Malfoy's arm; then he punched the brunette as hard as he could. The man drop to the ground like a stone; he was out cold. The people surrounding him scream at the brief fight but Harry ignored their reactions. It was when he saw Malfoy crouched near the man looking concerned that made Harry go wild.

He pulled the blonde up and before the man could react Harry hauled him onto his shoulder. Malfoy squealed like a girl.

"Potter! Potter put me down this instant. Potter! Do you here me. Put me down!" ordered the blonde, wriggling around to get free.

Harry grunted but didn't relent.

"Harry, what are you doing?" asked a hesitant voice. Ron. It was Ron's.

"Ron. I'm sorry but can you help me. Tell Narcissa that our engagement is over. Tell her that it's better like this… and tell her I'm sorry but she was only a rebound," said Harry thoughtfully; staring at his friend seriously.

Draco stopped struggling when he heard Harry's statement. He was shocked frozen. He had thought that Harry had really loved his mother but if she was only a rebound than who was the real person Harry loved. Harry started moving but he made sure that Draco was; if not comfortable than at least without any danger of falling. Draco practically skipped with joy at Harry's concern.

He was so shocked when Harry had interrupted his kiss with Rio. He was almost frightened by the intense and angry expression on the man's face. Harry looked so hot but Draco tried to play it cool and continued kissing Rio. The man was a very good kisser after all. Then Harry pulled him; hard. Draco almost fell on his arse but Harry had broken his fall. He dragged him away from Rio. Suddenly he saw Rio approaching and before Draco could shout out the man punched Harry. Harry retaliated by punching Rio back and by the faint crunching sound Draco heard it was obvious that the man used his whole energy on the punch. Rio fainted and Draco suddenly felt a little bit worried. In spite of everything the man was his date and he was a good and kind man. He must have thought that Harry was going to bully him or something.

Then he saw the glint in Harry's eyes. The man had a crazed look on him and he was approaching Draco and Draco's world turned upside down. To Draco's embarrassment he not only squealed, he managed to sound like a girl too. No matter how much he ordered Harry to put him down the man refused his request. Now Harry's statement. It was too much action in one night. He was so tired and all he wanted to do was take a bath then go to sleep but it seems that Harry has his own plans.

Harry wasn't sure where to go but he knew that he had to make sure that it was somewhere heavily warded and somewhere Narcissa didn't know. Of course the villa. Harry apparated them with Draco on his shoulder.

"Potter can you let me down now. Your shoulder is digging into my stomach and its hurting me," complained the blonde. Harry gently lowered Draco to the ground, caressing the man's stomach as if to ease the pain.

Draco looked at Harry curiously.

"What are you doing Potter?" asked Draco, sounding vulnerable.

"I…," Harry sighed and sat on a sofa closest to him and pat the cushion as a silent invitation for Draco to sit. The man complied.

"Draco. I was never sure why I was so…so fascinated towards your mother. She was beautiful I admit that but other than that there wasn't anything about her that I like. I'm sure I never was so… you know," gestured Harry with his hands.

Draco rolled his eyes but he nodded.

"That night after I proposing to her I keep getting thoughts about how lucky I was to have a beautiful wife but another part of me was thinking was I really in love with her, am I making a mistake. I know love isn't perfect and neither is the person you love but with Narcissa. There were times that I was so repulsed by her actions and her words. I was revolted to even be by her presence during those times. Than that night Snape ordered me to send you home. You were so drunk that you were a liability to yourself," grinned Harry as he watched the blonde making faces.

"Did you know that you're an adorable drunk? I just couldn't resist you. You looked so vulnerable and so adorable that night as you beseech me to sleep with you," Harry smiled indulgently and pulled the blonde into his arms.

Draco blushed bright red and considered pulling away but he felt comfortable and secured.

"Since that day I humped you I couldn't stop thinking and dreaming about you. You were in my mind 24/7 and it was driving me crazy. Then to see you with that…that stupid guy! God I was so furious I couldn't think straight and I acted instinctively. I realise then that you were the one I really want not your mother. I know this time that I'm not making a mistake and no matter what you say Draco, you'll always be mine. No matter what I have to do," declared Harry vehemently tightening his arms around the blonde.

Draco could feel tears prickling in his eyes. Stupid Harry and his stupid speech. Making him cry like this. He burrowed his face deeper into Harry's chest.

Harry instantly knew something was wrong when Draco didn't reply. "Draco," called Harry softly, tipping the face upwards.

"Make love to me Harry. Please," sobbed Draco clutching tightly onto the man he love.

Harry smiled gently and kissed Draco's forehead and scooped the blonde up and into the bedroom; cradling the precious man as carefully as he could.

Harry laid the blonde gently on the bed; placing soft kisses all over his face before cupping the man's face and kissed him on the lips. The kiss was tender, moist and perfect. He stripped the blonde of his clothing always kissing him as each skin was revealed. Draco writhed slightly; he felt loved and wanted by the brunette's actions and he wanted more.

"Harry," gasped the blonde pulling the man closer towards him.

Harry stripped and embraced the blonde. He wanted to take his time making love to Draco. He kissed Draco's forehead, then his nose, next the blonde's chin and lastly the red ruby lips. He caress the man's mouth with his tongue; exploring every crevice, tasting every sweet flavour the blonde produced. Draco's tongue pushed gently against his and he sucked on Harry's tongue. Harry moan and pulled the blonde closer as if he was trying to mould them together. Incidentally their cocks brush together and Harry realised that he wanted to be inside Draco to pound and thrust into the blonde.

"Draco…I need to be in you, please," begged Harry stroking Draco's cock lightly.

The other man hissed. "Yes, the lube in the drawer,"

"I don't need it," claimed Harry and he turned Draco face down on the bed.

Before Draco could protest, Harry showed the blonde the exact reason he didn't bother using lube. He bent down and spread Draco's cheeks apart. He watched as the pink hole clenched and relaxed; anticipating. Harry stroke over the exposed entrance and pushed a finger in lightly. It was hot and so, so tight; tighter than Harry imagined. Taking a deep breath Harry kissed the pink pucker and proceed to suck and lick on it; jabbing his tongue into the hole repeatedly as an imitation of what he would be doing later; his face wet with saliva.

Draco keened and trashed violently from the intense pleasure he was receiving. His cock was painful and was producing huge amount of precum. He wanted to touch himself but with what Harry was doing to him, he needed to hands to support himself from falling. At last Harry stopped and with it the pleasurable stimulant. Draco mewled in protest. He was just about to scold at Harry when something wet and moist appeared in him. He squealed in surprise.

Narcissa was demanding woman, but Harry was thankful that the woman taught him huge amount of sex spells because now he could use it on Draco. The most important spell she taught Harry was the lube spell which he was currently using on Draco. Harry could see it; shiny and slick looking; dripping slightly from the blonde's entrance. Maybe he needed more practice.

Harry slid a finger into the hole and wriggled it. Draco squeaked and tried to pull away but Harry had a very firm grip on him so he wasn't able to escape.

"Harry, please be quick. I want you so much," wept the blonde.

Harry replied by adding another finger into him and stretched him slowly. After a while he pulled out both fingers and turned Draco around to face him. The blonde's face was flush with arousal and his grey eyes were glazed with lust. The blonde's lips were swollen from being bitten. Harry rose up and kissed the blonde, soothing the puffy lips; their tongues tangling together. Harry pulled away and spread Draco's legs wide open. He grasped onto the blonde cock and stroke once. Draco gasps; pleading silently towards the brunette to do something. Harry smiled softly, lovingly as he placed Draco's legs onto his shoulder and thrust with one smooth stroke into him.

The blonde writhed and trashed; feeling as if he was split in two. But Harry felt so right and wonderful in him that the pain faded quickly as Harry begin to move. The man plunge into him, the force of it taking his breath away. He knew he couldn't last long. He had wanted Harry since forever and the way Harry was unerringly hitting his prostate; he just couldn't stop.

"Harry… I love you. Lo…ve ahhh you so much….ahhh," cried Draco as he came fiercely; his cum spurting onto his chest and his face.

Harry growled; the feeling of Draco's inner muscles clenching tightly on him was unbelievable. With one last thrust he came into the blonde. Although he was tired, Harry carefully moved side ways as to avoid from squashing the blonde. He grasped onto the blonde and embrace him unbothered by the fact that they were both sticky with cum. He kissed Draco's lips a little clumsily' exhausted. Draco cuddled onto Harry, happy and satisfied by the position. His insides were a little sore but with a little more practise it won't be a problem any more.

"Draco..,"

"Hm…,"

"I love you too,"

"Really,"

Harry answered by hauling the blonde closer until there wasn't any space in between and ravished Draco's lips.

"I'll take that as a yes," said the blonde smugly snuggling against Harry.

* * *

**Hope you guys like it.**


End file.
